Least Harmful Thing
by Ilove900
Summary: Annabelle Lana Swan, a 24 year old, Superwholockian who spends most of her time on Tumblr. Is somehow transported into Supernatural. What does being the Least Harmful Thing in the Universe exactly imply? Anna's sort of making it up as she goes along... Will she ever get to go home? Does she even want to go home?
1. Chapter 1

**…**

**Prologue**

**…**

Annabelle settled down for a long binge watching session of Supernatural. Her favorite show, she almost had all the episodes committed to memory. She plugged her tablet in so she could read fan fiction wile she watched. She started watching Changing Cannels, her second favorite episode, topped only by Gostfacers. Though her favorite part of the show was the fact that it had no fourth wall. Wile thinking about that she blinked. When her eyes opened she was in an unfamiliar room.

"Hello?" She called out. Then mumbled to herself, "Oh great I hope this isn't like that stupid thing online about a serial killer not answering about being in the kitchen making a sandwich."

"Oh my god you're real too!" A male voice yelled from behind her. She turned around slowly then jumped back a little seeing who was behind her.

"You are a fictional character!" She screamed, "Oh god I've finally gone insane, I mean it was bound to happen, but why now, why in the middle of Changing Channels, oh no I hope the T.V. got turned off, I can't afford this for Gods sake! My electricity bill is going to be huge I already left it on four times this month. Maybe I should stop watch my shows so late? Nah." She shook her head, "No, back to freaking out. How are you here? Perhaps I fell asleep and this is a dream."

"No this isn't a dream I've had visions of you." Chuck said, "You had your tablet though…"

A thought came to Anna, she closed her eyes and thought of her tablet envisioned it to be in her hands, and when she opened her eyes it was there.

"That's slightly creepy… Um..." He takes a deep, "God this is so cool, not to be unfair to Sam and Dean but you had always been my favorite. Your character was always so cool it's awesome to see you in person." Chuck starts to ramble.

"What do you mean my character?" Anna asked nervously.

"Well you haven't come into the story yet but… You know what I'm late leaving for the convention, I'll explain on the way."

"The convention?" Anna looked lost in thought.

**A/N: Oh my God I edited it... This part right here is new as of Wednesday, July 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck or the beginnings of 'The Real Ghostbusters'. Or the episodes mentioned in this chapter.**

**~Ilove900~**


	2. Chapter 2

**...**

**Chapter 1: The Real Ghostbusters**

**…**

A few hours later would find Annabelle on stage in front of a small crowd.

"So… Hi there, my name's Annabelle, or just Anna, you know either one is fine. I'm here to answer you're questions about me? I guess?" Anna broke off and hands shot up like rockets. "Um, you there, yea you." Anna picked one.

"I want to know why you're character never shows up, but is only mentioned as legend." The man asked.

"Well up until that point in the story that's all I was, a legend. I mean the least harmful thing in the universe has got to be busy right? Can't just swoop in all the time that would be, lame, and stuff." Anna shifted awkwardly. "Um, anyone else? You." She pointed to someone else.

"Well I was wondering what exactly being the least harmful being in the universe means? I mean we get small snippets but we never actually get what it is." It was a girl with demon contacts in.

"Well, that is an interesting question; it actually differs between universes, like I can transport objects to myself by imaging them, like my tablet. Also, I think this is the most awesome bit, nothing can harm me, it is literally impossible to kill me, so yea that's nice. Yea being the least harmful thing in the universe is actually really lame in itself but whatever." She answers becoming more comfortable in her seat.

"You." She points to a man.

"I have two questions." He says.

"Go right on ahead and ask them." Anna replies.

"Okay so my first question is, dose being the LHTITU effect what you wear?"

"Nah, I mostly dress for comfort, unless I'm cosplaying, oh and cool shortening."

"Thanks, my second question is, in you're small description it says you're an artist, I want to be an artist and I wanted to know if was anything I could expect."

"A shit ton of erasing, that's what you can expect." Anna finished. "Um, sorry that's my time, but I will be walking around if I didn't answer you're question, you can walk up to me." She winked then walked off the stage.

...

Annabelle had walked around for a wile talking to random people until the real Sam and Dean walked up to her.

"I have an unanswered question to ask you." Dean said looking smugly between Sam and Anna.

"Really? I don't remember seeing your hand up." Anna said with a smirk.

"You couldn't have noticed us all, I mean there were a lot of hands."

"That's what she said, but that's not the point. I suppose that could be true, or you could have just said that you thought of something after my Q&A…" She smiled.

"But that would be lying-" Sam started.

"Just ask the question!" Anna was becoming bored with the back and fourth conversation.

"Okay, well my question is, You said that you're character comes into the picture later, after the end of the last book, since Dean isn't in the picture any more you know being in Hell and all that, what do you think Dean would think of you're character?" Dean asked.

"That is a very thought out question, I think he would probably try to throw me off a bridge at first but then after a wile get used to me. I'd have a perfect quote to go with being thrown off a bridge though, as I was falling to the ground I would yell out 'It isn't nice to throw people!' and then smirk as I fell to my demise, but then I wouldn't die because being thrown off a bridge isn't old age." Anna rambled.

"You said it was a quote, what was that from?" Sam looked confused.

"Oh it's from 'Frozen', I know what you're thinking, 'what's 'Frozen' I've never heard of it before' well that would be because it hasn't come out yet, but when the release date is upon us in 2013, I will be prepared, and having all the songs memorized I will concur the world! Mawhahahahahah!" They gave her weird looks, "It is too bad Dean is in perdition, with no celestial beings of Thursday to help." Anna mumbled the last bit.

"What was that last bit?!" Dean asked/yelled-ish.

Anna pulls out her tablet, "What? I didn't say anything, I'm just innocently reading 'Satan and me'." She adds the last bit after her tablet opened to that page in Tumblr, she felt like face palming.

"What?" Sam's looks like a lost puppy.

Right at that moment Chuck walks up, he looks around and it's like that GIF of the guy walking in the door with pizzas and there's like fire and some one flinging a shirt around and stuff. Anna is slightly cringed into herself asking 'what?' back to Sam, Dean was staring at Anna suspiciously, and Sam looked extremely lost.

"Well," Chuck swallows, "I see you've met Annabelle."

Then it got stranger when Sam turned to Dean and held out a hand palm up, Dean laying a twenty there, San seeing the looks that were on them now explained, "I bet Dean that you were actually Anna and not an actor."

"Ah. Cool, glad my realness could be useful to you." Anna said with raised eyebrows.

Becky shows up with drinks for her and Chuck but as she nears and notices Anna, she drops the drinks and runs up to her, "Oh my god! It's really you!" She jumps Anna and knocks them over.

"Oof. Becky I love your character too, but if you could get off me," Anna's voice is muffled.

"Oh, okay." Becky looked shell shocked.

"Are you okay?" Anna asks nervously.

"Yea it's just that my favorite character just said she loves my character." She stares off into the distance a bit.

"I know it's so cool, right?" Annabelle was smiling widely with glittering eyes, shaking slightly.

"Ignoring Annabelle, Chuck, in case you haven't noticed, our plates are kind of full. Okay? Finding the colt, hunting the Devil… We don't have time for this crap!" Dean cuts in.

"I feel so loved." You could hear Anna say sarcastically in the background.

"Hey! I didn't call you." Chuck answers Dean.

"He means the books, Chuck. Why are you publishing more books?" Sam clarified.

"Um… for food and shelter?" Chuck answers.

"Who gave you the rights to our life's story?" Dean asked angrily.

"An archangel! And I didn't want it." Chuck exclaimed.

"Well, deal's off okay? No more books. Our lives are not for public consumption." Sam says.

Annabelle bursts out laughing, they all looked at her, "Not for public consumption! Ha that's great, woo." She starts to calm down before, she's set off again.

"Uh, why don't you take Anna somewhere where she can calm down?" Chuck said to Becky, who nods.

...

A short few minuets later Anna was being swarmed by people who wanted to Larp with her, she kept turning them down.

"Sorry but I'm not playing, sorry, it would be cheating right? I mean I know what happens guys." Annabelle tries to get them to leave her alone.

"But it's against your rules to tell us what happens." A Sam says.

"How do you _know_ that? I haven't established that in my own mind yet, this is so weird." Then seeing the real Sam and Dean she says, "Oh, look! There's my group." She runs up to them.

"What-," Dean starts but Anna cut him off.

"They wouldn't leave me alone, they all want me in there group, just keep _walking_." Anna's voice becomes a bit venomous at the end of her statement.

"You know for the least harmful thing in the universe you sound pretty threatening." Sam joked.

"Puppies can be menacing sometimes too. It's a girl thing." Anna gave them a eat shit grin. "So what are we doing?"

"Well apparently there is actually truth to the role-play thing. We're going up to the attic to check it out." Dean explained.

"Cool I'm coming with you guys." Anna replied.

...

Sam moves the EMF reader around and it makes noises.

"The EMF is going nuts." Sam states the obvious, "An EMF-"

Anna cuts him off, "I know what an EMF is I'm not an infant, God. Disgrace on your cow."

"What-"

"Sam, this is just great, we got a ghost, and a bunch of dudes pretending to be us, poking at it." Annabelle smirks and opens her mouth to make a comment, "Not what I meant, Ann."

"Achievement earned, Nickname." Annabelle says in an announcer voice.

"Didn't you already have a nickname?" Sam asks.

"It doesn't count if you gave it to yourself." Anna looked slightly embarrassed, Dean chuckles a little.

"Moving on, there's no way this situation ends well." Sam says.

"You know what? Serves them right."

"Dean."

"Well, I'm just saying." Dean looks down.

...

They were still investigating when they hear a little boys voice, Anna was looking over to were the boy sat, knowing where it would be, in the corner. The boy had his head in his hands.

"My mommy loves me." When no one answered he said louder, "I said my mommy loves me."

Anna holds a hand up to Sam who she knows was going to speak and then says, "Your mother does love you, very much." A small smile on her face as she swallows thickly, making sure the boys don't see.

"My mommy loves me this much." The boy holds out his hands to show 'how much'. This leaves his head exposed, it's been scalped. The boy vanishes

...

Becky stares at Sam and Anna, well more like keep glancing between the two. Becky at first didn't ship Sam and Anna when she was first mentioned in the books, but eventually caved after reading some fan fiction about it, and hearing people argue on the forums. She still hadn't been completely with it, Anna was a mysterious character, and Becky wasn't sure she was good enough for Sam who was her favorite character. But, now after meeting Annabelle, Becky could definitely see her and Sam being a thing, now to wait.

Chuck whispers, "Oh, no." and groans. 'Oh, yes.' Becky thinks with a smirk as Sam sits next to Anna.

...

Sam comes over to the table and sits down by Anna, "All right. So that guy was with the country historical society."

"And?" Dean asks

"Not only did Leticia Gore butcher four boys, but one of them was her own son."

"Her son?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. According to the police at the time, she scalped the poor kid." Sam answered.

"Oh that's it. I'm gonna deep fry this bitch extra crispy. Dude say where she was buried?" Dean sounded annoyed.

"He doesn't know." Sam pauses listening to a conversation at another table, then stands up and walks over. Dean and Anna follow. Sam touches the map.

"Hey, hey, hey, oh. You mind?" Damian says.

"Hay is for horses." Anna whispers, but everyone hears, Dean gives her a strange look.

"It's real." Sam starts, shaking off the strange moment. "A century old, at least. And he's right, there is a cemetery on the grounds."

"Where'd you get that?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"It's called a game, pal. It ain't called charity." Damian says (as Dean).

Anna giggles a little, "God, that voice man." Her head drops down as she continues giggling, she takes a deep breath, "Okay 'm good now."

"All right. Give me the map, chuckles." Dean says un-amused

"Oh, you're the chuckles. Chuckles. Besides, Dean don't listen to nobody." Damian (as Dean) replies. Anna cringes at the poor grammar but bites her lip, not interrupting. Damian shows the fake gun in his waistband.

"Dean! Cool it." Barnes says (as Sam).

The real Dean takes out a real gun. "Dean…" Sam says in a warning tone.

"What? They're freakin' annoying." Dean argued his cause.

"Look, guys. We all want to find the bones, right? We just thought, it would go faster if we all work together." Sam lied.

"Plus you get awesomeness, or as others know it as, me, on your team." Annabelle cuts in wagging her eyebrows.

Damian and Barnes look at each other.

"We uh… we get the sizzler gift card." Barnes says.

"Fine." Dean replies.

"And we get to be Sam and Dean." Damian cuts in.

"Fine." Dean's reply is angry.

"Then yes." Damian says.

...

Damian and Barnes walk determinedly, as Dean, Sam, and Annabelle, slack behind a bit.

"Hey, Rufus, Bobby, Anna! Would you hurry it up?" Damian calls back to them.

Annabelle snickers, "Yeah Rufus, Bobby, you should walk faster." She sticks her tongue out at them before speeding her walk up slightly and becoming lost in thought.

Anna's snapped back to reality by Dean yelling, "Oh, they care. Believe me. They care a lot." As Dean walks ahead, Barnes and Damian look at Sam confused.

"He, uh… He takes the story really seriously.

...

A few minutes later would find Dean digging up the coffin of Leticia Gore. There were a few reactions to the coffin being opened, indifference on Anna and Sam's parts, Dean rolled his eyes at Barnes and Damian's reaction, which was basically freaking out.

"That's not a plastic skeleton. That's a real skeleton." Damian began.

"You just dug up a real grave." Barnes continued.

"Yeah." Dean practically shrugged.

"You guys are nuts. How are you not bothered by this?" Damian asked Anna.

"I've seen far worse." Anna said seriously, she shifted slightly, thinking back to what she had seen.

"I thought you guys wanted to be hunters." Sam said.

"Hunters aren't real, man. This isn't real. Oh my God, you guys have seriously lost your grip on this…" Damian trailed off and Barnes looks terrified as he stares behind Sam and Anna.

"What?" Sam asks confused, before Leticia hits Sam, she tries to hit Anna too but her hand goes right through her.

"Naughty, naughty, naughty!" She sounds very angry.

Barnes and Damian run off, "Wimps." Anna mumbles under her breath.

Leticia appears before them (Barnes and Damian) and starts to attack just as Dean salt and burns her bones. "That real enough for you?" Dean calls to them as they stare shocked at where Leticia had been standing.

...

"Um guys I'm gonna go… give my support to Chuck at his panel. See you around." Anna says to the boys as they enter the hotel again. She goes behind stage ready to do backup for when Sam shoves more time to Chuck, 'the audience will thank me.', Anna thinks to herself.

A few minutes later Anna sees Sam walk on stage, when she sees him walk off the stage, she goes on stage.

"Um, okay… So, good news. Uh, I got much more to tell you… I guess. Awesome." He mumbles the last bit.

"And I'm here to save you all from that much more –ness." Anna takes an awkwardly large step forward.

"Uh, what does the future hold for Sam and Dean? Well, uh, how do you feel about angels? Yeah, you know, because, let me tell you, they're not nearly as lame as you think." Chuck awkwardly tries.

"You know funny story about angels, this one time I was walking around a mall with my best friend Luna, she's a fan of supernatural too. Any way we were talking about how Angels were dicks and stuff and how Lucifer was actually kind of cool, and we walk past this stand, we didn't notice what it was for, but we saw something that caught our eyes, I forget what, but we stopped there and we were still talking, and my friend goes, I'm so happy that they offed Uriel because I really hated that Angel." Anna pauses for a breath, "At that moment we realize what stand were at, it's a religious school stand, and there were these three priest sitting behind it looking moderately horrified, but the best bit, was that the fourth one goes, oh you watch Supernatural too." Anna giggled a bit then sighed, "It was a beautiful moment. I love freaking old religious people out."

...

"Let's see, uh, what else?" Everyone looked extremely bored. Anna for instance was sitting on the stage edge playing with her hair. "I fell in love for the first time at 16. Lost my virginity, actually. But then, she went around telling everyone that it didn't count so… That's kind of… funny." The manager starts to leave. "Uh, excuse me! You-you really can't leave! Please, sir." The manager doesn't listen. "Don't open that door!" The manager opens the door, breaking the salt line that Anna knows is there, and lets a ghost in. Chuck jumps and hits the ghost with an iron bar. Becky looks suddenly more excited. "I said no one leaves, damn it!" Chuck says loudly as Anna back flips off the stage and re-salts the door.

"How did you do that? And why do you have salt on you?" Chuck asks Anna.

"Self defense classes taught me the basics, I taught myself from there, and I always have salt on me." Anna replies.

...

Once the coast was clear Anna went out to where Dean was with Barnes and Damian. She hears the last bit of their conversation.

"Oh. Well, it must me nice to get out of you're parents' basement, and make some friends." Dean said.

"We're more then friends." Damian says as he takes Barnes's hand, "We're partners."

"Oh. Well… Howdy partners." Dean says.

"Howdy." Barnes replies as he and Damian walk away.

Anna walks up to Dean once they leave, "So, Dean, am I aloud to join you and Sam as you travel around the country? I mean I can only do as much damage as the least harmful thing in this universe, and I may be a bit annoying, and I can't give you spoilers, but I don't know, I would think I'm okay company at least and I can't die so there's a plus." Anna starts to ramble.

"Just get in the car before I change my mind." Dean says.

"Really?" Anna asks excitedly.

"Yeah, I suppose really." Dean replies.

"Awesome!" Anna beams as she gets in the backseat.

Sam gets in the car a few seconds after Dean dose and asks, "You okay?"

"Yeah, you know. I think I'm good." Dean answers.

"Well, you're not going to believe it, but I got a lead on the Colt." Sam says.

"What?" Dean asks surprise engraved to his voice.

"Long story. Tell you on the way?" Sam questions.

"What are we waiting for then?" Dean asks rhetorically, as he drives off.

"How long is this drive we're taking anyway?" Anna asks and Sam jumps and turns around.

"Was she here this whole time?" Sam asks with wide eyes.

"Yeah…" Dean draws out.

"So she's coming with us then?" Sam asks.

"No this is a projection of myself." Anna replies sarcastically.

"Really?"

"No! Not really! God, why is it so hard to use sarcasm anymore?"

...

**A/N: Um... Hi there... So this is my first story, Yay! It is probably not the best but hey, you know. Uh a few things...**

**1) This will eventually be a Sam/OC story (probably)(I might change my mind later but, that's the way it's looking)... it won't be for a wile but that's eventually going to happen.**

**2) This will also have more Dean/Cas then cannon because I ship that so yeah...**

**3) This is my first story so if I do something stupid or wrong, you can let me know if you're feeling helpful. (I also love constructive criticism :) )**

**Um... I forgot this on my first thing but Um... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural at all, or anything else mentioned in this story... **

**So yas, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, w****ords and things, and such.**

**~Ilove900~**


	3. Chapter 3

**…**

**Chapter 2: Abandon All Hope**

**…**

Dean was on the phone with Cas, as Annabelle and Sam leaned against the car.

"Going down? Right. Okay, Huggy Bear, just don't lose him." Dean says into the phone and Anna gives a short laugh, wile Sam gave his brother a strange look.

"That's okay you did great. We'll take it from here" Dean says as everyone gets in the car and they drive off.

**…**

Jo and Sam take care of the guards quite nicely, "Nice work, Jo." Dean voices Anna's thoughts.

"Thanks" Jo replies as Dean hands Jo a bag. She pulls out the wire cutters. "Okay. Shall we?"

They separate, letting Jo go wherever she had to go, and Sam, Dean, and Anna go into a different room. Dean draws a devil's trap under the rug in the middle of the room. Just as he finishes and stands back up, Crowley walks into the room.

"It's Crowley, right?" Sam asks.

"So. The Hardy Boys finally found me. Took you long enough." Crowley says in is usual Crowley voice.

Sam stands holding Ruby's knife and Dean has a shotgun. Crowley steps closer when he notices the rug being rumpled. He leans down and lifts the edge looking under; he sees the devil's trap.

"Do you have any idea how much this rug cost?" Crowley asks.

"Well I'm assuming a lot considering…" Annabelle says from where she's sitting with her feet up, she had a fedora tilted over her head, and was wearing a black trench coat. As she talked she lifted her fedora up slightly so you could see her face.

"And who's this fruit bat?" Crowley asks looking at her in a strange way.

"Oh my God I got an animal nickname from Crowley! My life is now complete." Anna says excitedly, "Oh and my name's Annabelle."

Two men grab Sam and Dean from behind and disarm them, pinning there arms. A man tries to grab Annabelle but he can't, his arms keep sliding through her instead. Anna looks down fascinated, "That's weird, I would have thought that would happen with ghosts but… Yeah that's weird, if you would remove your hands, sir." She flings her hands back and the man is shoved back a few feet. "That's new as well."

Crowley looks interested for a moment before continuing with his original plan, he'd find out more about this 'Annabelle' character later. He holds up the Colt, "This is it, right? This is what it's all about." He aims the gun at Dean before readjusting his aim and quickly shooting the three men.

"We need to talk. Privately." Crowley then leads them into another room.

"What the hell is this?" Dean asks.

"Do you know how deep I could have buried this thing?" Crowley says waving a hand. The door slams shut. "There's no reason you or anyone should know this even exists, except that I told you."

"You told us." Sam says disbelievingly. Both boys look at Anna who shrugs, they never really actually said anything on it that she knows of, the colt was kind of just gone after season seven, (she thinks), they don't really mention it; she forgets what happened to it.

"Rumors, innuendos, sent out on the grapevine." Crowley says taking note of silent conversation between the three.

"Why? Why tell us anything?" Sam asks suspiciously.

Crowley again aims at Dean and opens his mouth to speak, but Anna beats him to it, "He wants you to take the thing and empty it into Lucifer's face."

"Oh, you've got a smart one with you now, either that or she's a mind reader." Crowley trails off in thought.

"Uh-huh, okay, and why exactly would you want the devil dead?" Dean asks incredulously.

"It's called," Crowley pauses as he puts the gun down, "survival. Well, I forgot you two are at best functioning morons," Dean cuts him off with a very bad comeback.

"You're functioning… morons." This causes Anna to burst out laughing.

"Lucifer isn't a demon, remember? He's an angel. An angel famous for his hatred of humankind. To him, you're just filthy bags of pus. If that's the way he feels about you, what can he think about us?" Crowley continued without very much as a pause.

"But he created you." Sam said uncomprehending and Crowley gave him a look like he was an idiot who had to be spoon fed.

"To him, we're just servants. Cannon fodder. If Lucifer manages to exterminate humankind, we're next. So help me, huh? Let's all go back to simpler, better times, back to when we could all follow our natures. I'm in sales, dammit! So what do you say, if I give you this thing, will you go kill the devil?" Crowley then holds out the Colt, handle first, the boys glance at each other, impatient as always Crowley wiggles the gun. Finally Sam hesitantly reaches out to take it.

"Great." Sam says still hesitant.

"Great." Crowley replies.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the devil is, by change, would you?" Sam asked.

"Thursday, birdies tell me, there's an appointment in Carthage, Missouri." Crowley complied. Sam glances at Dean and nods.

"Great." Sam says again and Anna had to make the comment.

"Maybe great will be our always." She managed to get out in a weirdly deep voice mocking them, before she burst out laughing. Sam ignored her as he put the barrel between Crowley's eyes and pulls the trigger. It clicks and Sam stares surprised. Crowley stares back, impassive.

"Oh, yeah, right, you'll probably need some more ammunition." Crowley says calmly going back to his desk, setting Anna, who had just calmed down, into a round of giggles.

"Oh, uh, excuse me for asking, but aren't you kind of signing your own death warrant? I mean, what happens to you if we go up against the devil and lose?" Dean asks. 'He probably won't become the king of hell.' Anna thought to herself.

"Number one, he's going to wipe us out anyway. Two, after you leave here, I go on an extended vacation to all points nowhere. And three, how about you don't miss, okay? Morons!" Crowley rattled off before throwing Dean the rest of the bullets and poofing away. Sam sighs.

**…**

Later that night they were at Bobby's house. Annabelle felt a bit left out seeing as she had met them all only recently, she was also upset that there was nothing she could do to prevent the deaths that were about to accrue. She had attempted to tell someone earlier but no words would come out of her mouth; she had physically been unable to speak about it.

Cas was doing shots with Jo and Ellen, and Dean and Sam were talking. Dean eventually walked over and talked to Jo. Soon following, Bobby calls everyone in for a photo. Anna started walking into another room but is called back.

"You get over here too." Bobby said and Anna looked up from the floor with a 'deer in the headlights' look her mouth open in shock, she blinked twice the emotion slipping from her eyes into the emotionless look that was normally held there. She proceeded towards them slowly as if giving them time to change her mind. "Well hurry up before the picture takes without you!" Bobby says in his loud voice, causing Anna to jump slightly before hurrying over to the rest of them, something they didn't miss.

Everyone smiled for the picture, except for Anna who knew what Cas was gonna say and honestly she didn't want to go through the effort of smiling just to frown. It was times like these when Doctor Who really helped; 'Why smile when you'll only frown later, the answer is of course, because you're going to frown later.' it was a version of a quote from one of the Christmas specials. That in mind she forced a smile.

"You know it's always nice to have an optimist around, Bobby." Ellen said referring to the comment Bobby had made before she joined.

"Bobby's right. Tomorrow we hunt the devil. This is our last night on earth." Castiel said, turning everyone's smiles upside down, except for Anna, she fought against gravity for this smile and she wasn't giving it up for a depressing comment from an angel! Her smile just wasn't as fake bright as it was before. The camera took the picture.

**…**

Everyone had been slightly worried about Annabelle, though everyone was at a different level of sadness, hers seemed deeper somehow. She was normally chipper, though none of them knew her that long, that was what stuck out, and she always was cracking jokes about things and giggling at the worst times. Now she was staring at the floor in thought, it was almost like she was there, but not there. Sam and Dean were the most worried because they had known her longer and she didn't act like this at all, ever. She also never dressed like this either; she always would wear funky crap, not plain sweatpants and a plain tee-shirt. And it was very worrisome for them, because it was like she was morning someone, but no one had died… yet.

Everyone jumped as Anna suddenly hopped out of her seat her eyes wide. She frantically ran up to Bobby and asked if he had a spare car she could borrow. Dean had followed her and now asked, "What do you need a car for, Ann?"

"I received a message in my mind, coordinates, to a place I know." Anna explained herself.

"You can't just _go_!" Dean said loudly.

"It could be about why I'm here." Anna said in a frantic voice wanting Dean to understand.

"It could also be a trap of some kind!" Dean exclaimed.

"I have my powers I can take care of myself Dean." Anna quietly replied shaking her head, "If anyone tries anything, I'll 'accidentally' drop a piano on there head and make a run for it." Anna continued trying to convince Dean not even sure why at this point.

"Fine, but you have to call us twice a day wile you're gone." Dean said in an older brother type voice.

"Fine." Anna felt strangely defensive for an unknown reason, so she her reply sounded slightly snarky.

"Anna, to answer your question, yes I do have a car you can borrow." Bobby replied slightly amused by the bickering happening before him.

"Thank you!" Anna exclaimed hopping into a hug with a slight smile. Bobby gave her keys and told her where the car was before sending her off with a drive carefully.

**…**

Anna drove all night. Around three am Anna pulled up to a familiar address, the house she grew up in. For some reason it was abandoned in this universe, it wasn't too surprising considering her old house was surrounded by a mile of woods on three sides, only a fourth a mile on the east side where you drive in from, people forget about the gems out there. She had, had to clear the driveway just to reach the house's clearing. When she got there she got out of her car and the first thing she did was stretch. She flinched slightly when she saw a few streaks of colors in the air before a full out swirl of them came. Out of the swirl came four globs of color, one yellow, one blue, one orange, and one green. The globs took the shape of humans, yellow and orange turned into males and blue and green took the shape of females. You could still see through them, but it relaxed Anna slightly.

'Annabelle Lana Swan, greetings." The blue glob spoke in Anna's mind shocking her.

"Greetings?" Anna said back slightly frightened.

'We can hear you better if you speak in your mind honey.' Green said.

'Okay? I guess?' Anna tries.

'Oh yeah, much better." Orange added.

'Uh, not to be rude or anything but, who are you?' Anna asked.

'We're know as universes, though most call us the essences. We are the ones who sent you here.' Blue's response was formal. 'I see the universe notice came across alright, with a sense of urgency-'

Anna cut her off, 'The message wasn't what caused the urgency.'

'Ah yes this was your home in the other dimension, was it not?' Blue raised her eyebrows in question.

'My house, yes.' Was Anna's reply, suddenly her phone went off playing Seven Devils by Florence and the Machine. Anna answers, "Hey Dean, what's up?"

"What's up? What's up?! You were supposed to call fifteen minuets ago to check in!" Came Dean's reply.

"Sorry I was a little caught up with something, I'm still in the middle of that something if you're wondering." Anna said back a bit annoyed.

"Well, we're leaving now wish us luck. I'll call you when we get back." If we come back, was hanging in the silence following his statement. Knowing who wouldn't come back made Anna look to the ground sadly.

"Yeah, good luck. Bye, talk to you later."

"Bye." Dean hung up.

'Okay I'm back, sorry about that.'

'It's okay we understand.' Replied Green.

'My job is to direct you to the correct essence to be you're mentor.' Blue said seriously. Though some of the others had made themselves comfortable she still stood stiffly in front of Anna.

'How do you do that?' Anna asked.

'Come here.' Blue replied holding out her hand Anna stepped forward and took Blue's hand. 'That can't be right… I don't…' Blue mumbled.

'Well?' Anna asked lifting her shoulders slightly.

'You appear to be my apprentice.' Blue said looking confused.

'Cool, so what now? What does any of this mean?' Anna asked.

'I suppose I should explain to you why you're here. Well, sometime universes need a little help interactively which we can't do. So we reach out to people who know what is going to happen, and with small ties to there home dimension, to try and help. We call these people Harmlesses. You're to help this universe.'

'What if I can't?' Anna asked not arguing with the description, it fit her.

'Then this universe will crash and burn. We will start you with smaller missions and then move up bigger ones, but I have faith in the idea that you will succeed.' Blue told her.

'Thanks? I think?' Anna replied.

'After this interaction you will be able to see others essences, you will need to know what they mean so here is a list.' Blue said as a mental list appeared in Anna's mind.

'Okay.' Anna responded mentally scrolling down the list.

'We will start your first mission later. For now you are dismissed.' The swirl opened again and the four colors were sucked in leaving a confused Anna behind. "What the hell was that?" She asked herself getting into the crappy van she had driven here with. She started her drive back to Bobby's house.

**…**

"I'm so, so sorry." Was the first thing that left Annabelle's mouth when she entered the house to see Sam and Dean there. "I tried to tell someone but I physically couldn't."

"So you tried?" Dean asked.

"Did no on notice me opening and closing my mouth last night? That was me trying to say something." Anna tried to explain herself.

"Okay." Dean said.

"Okay?" Anna asked surprised.

"Yeah, okay. We all saw how sad you were last night. If you could of said something then you would have." Dean reasoned.

"Who are you and what have you done with Dean?" Anna asked suspiciously.

"I am Dean, God you'd think you would be happy that I'm not blaming you and kicking you out." Dean said back.

"You're right, thanks." Anna said.

"So did the message thing turn out good?" Sam asked.

"You're not gonna believe this." Anna starts and then told them the story of what had happened.

"So basically you are under the command of a bunch of talking globs of color?" Dean asked.

"Essences, but yes." Anna said.

"Well that's… different." Sam trailed.

"Yeah, um, so I'm going to sleep now I've only had six hours in the past two days." Anna said.

"Okay." Dean says, and Anna starts to make her way upstairs when Dean called her back.

"Yeah?" Anna questions.

"Where exactly what were the coordinates? You never told us." Sam asked.

"My old house." Anna replied curtly before hopping up the stairs to her makeshift room.

**...**

**A/N: So we meet again, this chapter was a bit shorter but I feel we get some background stuff. It was also mostly original, I guess sorry about that a little bit, not really, there is going to be a lot of original stuff that will tie into the main stuff so just bare with me. The next two chapter things are going to be super short; the first one is going to be the list of the essences and what they mean, yay! And the second one is something that I wanted to be separate from the main story because I felt it didn't really fit with what was going on, but it also had to happen, and so it became a short. Any way I was really excited to see so many people looking at my story so thanks. But no reviews? :/ All well maybe later in the story... Thanks for reading! (Sorry if there were any mistakes)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or anything else I made references to in this chapter... (Did you like my TFioS reference****? ****;) ****)**

**~ilove900~**


	4. Chapter 4

**…**

**Essence List**

**(What they mean)**

**…**

· **Red- **Leadership, proud, successful. (The Red essence is the one on top. He is the one who everyone is working under, it is rare to ever see him.)

· **Orange-**Joking, easy going, loud, confident. (This essence with mess around with you and loves to play pranks. A mix of Red and Yellow(Even though they will deny it to the moon *Wink Wink*))

· **Yellow- **Chipper, laid back, jokes. (This essence always wants to have everyone happy and smiling and having fun.)

· **Green- **Sweet, loving, envy. (This essence will hug you every day but if you're in the position she wants you can consider yourself gone. A mix of Yellow and Blue though her heritage doesn't show often.)

· **Blue- **Mature, formal, driven. (This essence can come off cold but she is actually quite sweet and caring.)

· **Purple- **Youth, naïve, confident. (This essence is super naïve and is often the target of Scarlet's jokes. The youngest essence. A mix of Red and Blue.)

· **Pink- **Sweet, loving, careless. (This essence is the sweetest but is very forgetful. He will jump into situations without good outcomes often without thinking. A mix of Red and White.)

· **Scarlet- **Desire,sexualinnuendos, love. (This essence is mature until someone says something that can be taken in the wrong way, then she turns into a twelve year old giving innuendo.)

· **White- **Purity, good intentions, nice. (This essence is the nicest thing you will ever meet. She helps pick the Harmlesses.)

· **Black-** Cool, fun loving, daring. (This essence loves excitement and is bored easily.)

· **Gray-**Plain, emotionless. (This essence leads a very boring life he doesn't do anything other then the necessities. A mix of Black and White.)

· **Brown**- Mixture, many, distracted. (This essence will multitask as much as possible, often hoping from one thing to another.)

· **Cyan**- Shy, nice, formal. (This essence prefers to keep to herself but will be polite if greeted. Mix of White and Blue.)

· **Violet**- Beauty, outgoing, stands out. (This essence enjoys being different then others. He will stick up for his friends till the end, very loyal. Mix of Purple and Blue. Has a crush on Aqua.)

· **Almond**- Plain but beautiful, chipper. (This essence is nice but is really just a follower and is not very creative. Follows Aqua closely.)

· ** Aqua**- Bright (Smart), fun loving, driven. (This essence is not afraid to be different and is looked up to for that, has a crush on Violet.)

· **Cadet**- Leadership, loyal. (This essence looks up to Red but does not let that get in the way of his own plans.)

· **Carmel**- Clueless, distracted, perfectionist. (This essence is distracted easily but if he can stick to a task he will get it done perfectly.)

· **Chartreuse**- Sickened, sad, done. (This essence is the cliche mean old guy, is nice to only a select few. He is often depressed but not many ever realize it.)

· **Crimson**- Rude, daring, love. (This essence is a risk taker and loves adventure. This essence is also very rude and is very mean, her only friend is Scarlet.)

· **Diamond- **Wealth, vanity. (This essence is rich and only cares about himself, don't ask him for favors.)

· **Ebony- **Beauty, shy, quiet. (This essence walks in quiet beauty as they say, she is very kind.)

· **Emerald- **Loving, careless, mature. (This essence is a mother figure to all, though she may forget her jobs often.)

**...**

**A/N: Okay so here's the list of what they mean... (In the last chapter I sort of implied it a little but to explain, Anna can see colors around people, sort of like auras, this is the key to what they mean)**

**Disclaimer: Surprise, surprise, here I actually do own this part right here... What is going on?**

**~Ilove900~**


	5. Chapter 5

**…**

**A New Car! **

**(Sort Of)**

**…**

"Bobby I need my own car." Anna declared as she slumped down in her chair.

"Wow we feel so loved." Came Dean's voice.

"You know I love going around with you guys, but I have some things, that have to do with being the LHTITU, that I need to do on my own." Anna explained herself truthfully.

"Well let's go see what I have out back." Bobby said getting up from his desk.

**...**

Once they were outside Anna basically saw a bunch of crap, until they came across a scooter, well not a scooter, it was like a scooter and a motorbike had a baby.

"That one." Anna said pointing at the scooter.

"Are you sure you said a car not a bike." Bobby said hesitantly.

"I'm one-hundred percent positive, it's perfect!" Anna smiled.

"Well it's gonna need a lot of work." Almost cliché-ly a piece fell of the rusted body.

"I think, from what I've learned about these kind of automobiles, I could fix it in a week or less." Anna said confidently.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. Oh, could someone get me two buckets of paint one black and one purple?" Anna asks sweetly.

"Sure I'll get one of the boys right on it. If you can't find something, just ask, I probably have it somewhere." Bobby said walking away.

**...**

A week later exactly Anna had a working bike that was painted black and had a beautiful purple design that made it look like there was an explosion of the color. Further away from the explosion there were splatters of purple.

**...**

**A/N: And here we see Anna getting a cool thing to drive around in. (I hope you understand why I didn't want this to be a part of a main chapter.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

**~Ilove900~**


	6. Chapter 6

**...**

**Sam, Interrupted**

**(Part one)**

**…**

Maybe Anna should have skipped this episode, nah too much funny to skip. Sam, Dean, and Annabelle sat in front of Dr. Fuller.

"You were referred to me by a Dr. Babar in Chicago." Dr. Fuller said looking between the three.

"That's right." Dean confirmed.

"Isn't there a children's book about an elephant named Babar?" Dr. Fuller asked.

"I don't know. I don't have an elephant books." Anna starts laughing, "Look, Doctor, I-I-I think the doc was in over his head with this one." Dean points at Sam, "Cause' my brother is…" Dean made a "crazy sign," circling his finger at the side of his head and whistling.

Dr. Fuller held a hand up, "Okay, fine, thank you. That's-that's really not necessary." He grabs his file and notepad. "Why don't you tell me how you're feeling, Alex?"

Sam sighs, "I'm fine. I mean, okay, a little depressed, I guess."

The doctor scribbles something down, "Okay. Any idea why?"

"Probably because I started the apocalypse." Sam says causing the doctor to look up.

"The apocalypse?" He questions.

"Yeah, that's right." Sam confirms.

The doctor glances at Dean who smirks, "And you think you started it?"

"Well, yeah, I mean… I killed this demon, Lilith, and I accidentally freed Lucifer from hell. So now, he's topside, and we're trying to stop him." Sam explains.

"I really just don't understand why Lilith got involved; I mean she has Edom, with Azazel, why would she ever want anything to do with earth? Other then babies of course, I felt bad for her in theory but in real life she sucks, she's at ninth on my favorite demons list."

"What?" The doctor's head snapped in Anna's direction.

"Oh I said that Lilith is my ninth favorite demon, I have a list. Lucifer's actually not that bad, the Leviathans are worst, season seven sucked dick" Anna said then burst out laughing at her own joke.

"She needs help too." Dean explained and the doctor nodded.

"So you know, him, her, and I and this one angel are trying to stop Lucifer." Sam continued.

"You mean, like a… like an angel on your shoulder?" He asked and Anna shook her head and mouthed no.

"No. His name's Castiel. He wears a trench coat." Sam told the doctor.

"He and the tenth Doctor are the reason I love trench coats." Anna cut in showing the doctor her own black trench coat. Dr. Fuller goes back to taking notes.

"See what I mean, Doc? The kids been beating himself up about this for months. The apocalypse wasn't his fault." Dean said.

The doctor looks up at Dean, stunned, "It's not?"

"No. There was this other demon, Ruby. She got him addicted to demon blood, and near the end, he was practically chugging this stuff." Dean told him, the doctor looked over to Sam who looks ashamed, then back to Dean.

"But really it was the Angel's fault, because they didn't do anything to stop it." Anna cut in again.

"My brother's not evil. He was just… high… yeah? So, could you fix him up so we can get back to traveling around the country and hunting monsters and Anna can get back to helping the talking colors?"

"Talking colors?" The doctor asked slowly.

"Oh yeah, I'm actually from a different dimension, I met the talking colors at the place I lived there."

"You met them at your home?" The doctor questions.

"No. At my house." Anna replies.

Dr. Fuller puts up a finger for them to wait. He picks up his phone and dials an extension. "Irma… cancel my lunch." As the doctor hangs up, Dean pats Sam comfortingly on the arm.

**…**

A happy nurse leads them all down a hall. "Doctor Fuller would like to keep you all under observation for a couple of days."

"All? Me, too?" Dean asked.

"Yes, Sugar. The doctor thinks that would be best."

Sam, Dean, and Anna share a victorious look.

**…**

Anna stood beside Dean as they leaned against a couch.

"Hey Dean, think I could rock this on normal occasions?" Anna asked Dean pertaining to the clothing.

"Why would you want to?" Dean asked sounding a bit worried.

"They're so comfortable, you don't understand." Anna said in a strangled voice.

"God, you're weird." Dean mumbled.

"I heard that!"

"You were meant to."

"Well for your information I enjoy being weird." Anna countered. "Maybe I could wear them as pajamas…" Anna mumbled as Sam walked up sighing.

"How was your Silkwood shower?" Dean asked Sam.

"Okay. Yeah, good. Yeah, good, um- good water pressure. Did the nurse…" Sam trailed off.

"She was very thorough." Dean cleared his throat.

"She wasn't with me. All she did was ask me a few questions about my glasses." Anna said. Dean's head turned to look at Anna with narrowed eyes.

"You lucky…" Dean stopped himself and let out a breath looking around the lounge, seeing the other patients doing their things. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this, Sam." Dean said.

"Hey it's the least we can do. Martin saved Dad's ass more times than we count. He's a great hunter." Sam countered.

"Was. Until Albuquerque." Dean corrected Sam.

"Besides, I just figure it's best we keep busy. That's all." Sam continued.

"Better than what?" Dean asked.

"Nothing." Sam obviously lied so Dean motions for more.

"Okay. Look… um… last few weeks, you've kind of been worrying me." Sam explained.

Dean rolls his eyes, "Oh, come on, Sam. Stop. Look, just because we're in the loony bin doesn't give you the right to head-shrink me."

"Dean-"

"Ellen and Jo dying," Anna flinched, "Yeah, it was a friggin' tragedy, okay? But I'm not going to wallow in it." Dean finished.

"Dean, you always do this. You can't just keep this crap in." Anna wanted to say something like, 'He's not wrong.' But she was afraid that Dean would say that she wasn't aloud to speak on this topic. She was still worried they would be mad at her for not being able to do anything.

Dean chuckles, "Watch me." He finds Martin at a table. "Oh, there he is."

They walk over to Martin, who is looking out a window. Sam clears his throat catching his attention. "Sam, Dean, wow." He stands and shakes Sam's hand. "Wow, you boys got big. You look good. Who's this?"

"Thanks. You do, too, Martin. This is Annabelle." Sam replies.

"Hi." Anna says giving a small wave and smile.

"Hello." Martin replies. "Uh… Well thanks for coming." Martian motions for them to sit.

"Yeah." Sam answers as he and Anna pull chairs up and Dean sits down at the table, they did this all in sync causing Martin to glance between them.

"In the old days, I could have taken care of this thing with both hands tied behind my back… but, well… now…" Martin told them over the silence that had fallen over the group.

"What do you think it is that we're hunting?" Sam asks.

"I don't know yet. A ghost, demon, monster… animal, vegetable, mineral." Martin and Anna chuckle, "Hospital's had five deaths in the last four months. Doctors keep calling it suicides, but they're wrong.

"So, you've seen this thing?" Sam tries to confirm, but Martin shakes his head.

"Has anyone seen this thing?" Dean asks frustrated.

"Well, a couple patients have, uh… had glimpses, but there's not a lot to go on." Martin responds.

"Are they reliable?" Dean asks incredulously.

"Oh, sure, why wouldn't they be?" Martin asks confused. Dean looks to a female patient who is dancing around and humming and back to Martin.

"Gee, I don't know." Dean says sarcastically.

"I know you boys think I'm a bag of loose screws. Now, you wouldn't be wrong. But I wouldn't have called you unless there was something here. I can feel it in my gut." Martin answered slowly.

"We believe you. Have you checked the bodies? Found sings of an attack?" Sam asked.

"Well, uh, no… I don't go around dead b-b-bodies anymore." Martin stuttered out. Dean frowns at Martins flinching. Just then Dr. Fuller walks up behind them.

"Alex, Eddie, Abby." Dr. Fuller says. Sam, Dean, and Anna turn to look at him.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're making friends. Why don't you and, uh, Mr. Creaser join us for group? Please. Right this way." When he says this Anna just chills and stays in her seat as Dean, Sam, and Martin stand. Martin and Sam walk past the doctor slightly but Dr. Fuller stops Dean.

"Actually, I'm gonna be putting you in the afternoon group." Dr. Fuller told Dean.

"What? Why?" Dean sounded surprise.

"Well, to be frank, uh, the relationship you have with your brother seems dangerously codependent. I think a little time apart will do you both good." Dr. Fuller explained.

"Ha, that's like the head cannon of them being 60 and one has cancer so the other sells his soul to save the other and by that point even the crossroad demons are worried about their codependents problems." Anna gave a short laugh.

"Oh, and Abby, you have a separate appointment with one of our nurses." He gestures for one of the people standing around to escort her to the office. Anna followed the man. He leads her to an office that had the name Dr. Quay on the door. The man left and Anna entered the room.

"Abby, hello." The nurse greeted.

"Hi there." Anna replied.

"So Dr. Fuller wanted me to talk to you alone, away from the boys. He told me about how you act and thought I would be able to help more then him. People don't act the way you do without a reason. So what's yours?" Dr. Quay asked her.

"Do you want my life story or something?" Anna suddenly felt defensive.

"Yes, actually. I feel it will be extremely interesting." Quay answered.

"Okay then. If you're sure. I mean it's a bit depressing." Anna gave a humorless laugh.

"I'm sure." Came the doctor's response.

"Okay then. Well the first few years were a little boring. I mean I was an only child who had two loving parents. I was born in October, my parents were Amy Swan and Thomson Swan. When I was seven I got a little brother who was named Maxwell, everyone called him Max." Anna smiled a bit at the memories. "I was overjoyed, I had always wanted to be an older sister, and I was wonderful at being one too. Things were normal for another eight years." Anna took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment recalling the painful memory that haunted her to this day. "He was only eight. He got home early for some reason that Friday. The door was unlocked; he would always leave the door unlocked. I really excited to finish watching the show we had been watching so I didn't may much mind to it. I ran up to his room where our TV was. But I stopped short because there was this, _horrible_ smell coming from his room." Anna felt a few tears fall. "I called his name a few time but didn't get an answer, so I knocked on the door and it swung open." She closed her eyes again, "He was torn up on the floor, ripped apart, and they just left him there on the floor." She let a shaky breath out. "I had a bit of trouble trying to get my phone out by once I did I called 911. They got there five minutes later finding me on the floor next to him crying. They took me with them worried I did something to myself. I didn't of course, why would I? I couldn't do that to my parents." Anna was full on crying now. "I should have told reminded him to lock the door more often, or I could have… I don't know… done something."

"After my brother was gone, my parents blamed each other and themselves. Their marriage fell apart, naturally. My mom went insane. She was carted off to some mental hospital where she eventually committed suicide. My dad was never the same he was so, distant. I might as well have died with everyone else for all he cared. It was at this point I stopped letting other people see what I was feeling, I would cry myself to sleep at night." Anna wiped her eyes gaining control again. "I started reading a lot which led to watching a lot of TV. It distracted me from everything, I guess, I don't know." Anna sighed. "I still have nightmares about it." She admitted finishing her story. "Well there's my tragedy. I guess I do act a curtain way for curtain reasons."

"Well that was a good session, I think I'll look this over and get back to you tomorrow. For now you can leave." Dr. Quay told Anna.

"Thanks. That- I think that actually helped a bit. So yeah, thanks." Anna backed out the door.

"Sometimes you feel better once you get these things out." She could hear her doctor before the door closed.

When she got out into the hallway she literally ran into Dean who looked at her worriedly. "Are you okay? You look like you've been crying."

"I'm fine. Everything's fine where I'm concerned. Don't worry about me." Anna tried to ease Dean from worrying about her. He didn't need more on his plate. At that moment she noticed Sam. "Oh hey Sam."

"Hey."

"What are you guys up to?" Anna asks suspiciously and they fill her in on there plan. "So Dean's getting me before he gets you?" They nod. "Okay."

**...**

Later that night Dean and Anna stood in front of Sam's cell. Sam walks out with a lock-pick in his hand.

"Well, it's about time. Nurses are on their rounds. We got, like, fifteen, twenty minutes. So, where is this guy?"

"Room 306." Sam answers Dean's question. They walk down the hall towards Ted's room. As they round the corner, they hear Ted screaming. They rush to Ted's door and look in the window. Sam begins to pick the lock. Ted's feet slam against the window.

"Hurry up! Come on, hurry up!" Dean yelled at Sam.

Sam looks up at Dean. "Back off, Dean!"

Sam goes back to picking the lock. Once it clicks they rush into the room to find Ted hanging from a pipe on the ceiling, a tied bed sheet around his neck. Sam and Dean look at it sadly but turn as they hear heavy breathing behind them. Anna is hunched over her head in her hands.

**...**

**A/N: What?! Oh, hi there readers. So here's the next chapter (thank you for reading it), I'm splitting this episode up. If you're are wondering why, it would be because I thought it would be a good idea. I mean I can update faster :) ****  
**

**Speaking of updates, this one took a bit longer then before and that would be because ****it was a holiday weekend here in America so I was picnicking. *sarcastic voice* Yay!**

******Oh! also, I have been reading LizzeXX's stories, which are awesome by the way, and I noticed that she describes her OCs in her author notes at the beginning of her stories so I thought to myself, 'Hey self, that's actually a good idea, we should describe Annabelle in our next author note.' So this is that. **

**********Description: Brown hair and blue-green eyes. She has glasses. I picture her to look like Zooey Deschanel in New Girl.**

**********Anyway talking of the story, in this chapter we find out what happened to her to make her not have many ties to her universe. :'( It made me sad to write her little brother dying. Because I imagined him and their relationship and got attached and I shouldn't have! *Cries* **

**********Um, I have some cool-ish stuff planned for the rest of this episode.**

**********One last thing: I would like to thank Mrs-Winchester99 for reviewing. And following. And favorite-ing. I fangirled quiet a bit over your review so thank you :D  
**

**********Disclamer: I don't own Supernatural or anything else mentioned in this chapter.**

**********Rainbows and butterflies,**

**********~Ilove900~**


End file.
